Magic
Magic in Landfall is the perception or manipulation of the shadow or the grim dream to create an effect in the flesh. The practice of magic is called "wizrada." Use of the shadow is called shadowcasting, shadowdancing, or shadow magic. Use of the dream is called dreaming, dream magic, grim dreaming, or grim magic. The names "shadow" and "dream" are vaguely descriptive, but they do not literally describe the true nature of magic. Shadowcasting has very little to do with actual shadows; and grim dreaming has very little to do with dreams. Despite their different names and opposition across the Izu'a'ir, the techniques for manipulating the shadow and the dream are actually quite similar. The formal term for a person who uses either form of magic is "ziraduun." Less formal terms are "wizard," "mage," or "witch." Most people do not understand the difference between a shadowcaster and a grim dreamer and will simply call the person a witch. Both forms of magic are highly illegal and socially stigmatized, however grim dreaming is less well-known and has a slightly worse reputation among those who have heard of it. Thus, some people may use the term "shadowcaster" unknowingly in reference to a grim dreamer, creating confusion. The Gift, Facets, and Aspects: To become a shadowcaster or grim dreamer, one must be born with the "gift." It is unclear whether the gift is hereditary or simply random. The gift is latent, but detectable using certain tools and techniques. (See: Trial) Different people are born with different strengths within the gift. Among shadowcasters, these strengths are called "facets." Among dreamers, they are called "aspects." A person with weak facets or aspects will likely live his or her entire life without realizing or utilizing their gift. Without training, a person with a moderately strong facet or aspect will likely never realize his or her gift, but that person may experience at least one miraculous, seemingly magical event at some point in their life (surviving a long fall, an incredible streak of luck, a feat of strength, love at first sight, etc.). People with strong facets/aspects are rare. Among those who have such strength, the gift is usually further limited because their facet/aspect only "faces" one "direction." The term "direction" is a metaphor, since the shadow and dream are purely metaphysical, but it helps in visualizing the nature of a facet/aspect. A typical facet/aspect (such as Nimfaeti's gift) is described as "a coin with only one side. It will always face you and cannot be flipped, because there is nothing behind it." Elsewhere it is described as "a cart that can only be pushed, never pulled, each wheel fixed in a straight, endless rut." Even with these limitations, such magic can still be very powerful. It is extremely rare for someone to be born with the ability to touch both "sides" of a facet or aspect. This more than doubles the caster's potential power and utility. Metaphorically, the coin may now be flipped; or the cart may roll both ways (although it is still stuck in a straight rut). During the Myriad, mages with this gift were instantly elevated to the highest ranks. The rarest gift of all is the ability to touch more than one facet or aspect. Following the metaphor of the cart; it is no longer stuck in a straight rut, and it may now turn. During the Myriad, Suul Barat dedicated much of his research to fully defining all aspects of the dream. He concluded that the dream has three aspects, much like how the flesh has three dimensions. Time, the so-called fourth dimension, runs equally through both (see: River of Ages). Cyrildrim later confirmed that the shadow has three facets, as well. Suul Barat is the only dreamer known to have mastered every aspect of the dream (able to "push" and "pull" all three aspects in any combination of "directions"). Cyrildrim is the only shadowcaster known to have mastered every facet of the shadow. The implications of such astronomical power are impossible to fathom. Late in life, Cyrildrim wrote that he feared nothing in all of creation more than he feared himself. The First Prophecy foretells the arrival of the Harbinger, one who is both a shadowcaster and a grim dreamer. This is unprecedented. Mikoa is the Harbinger. Since the end of the Myriad, there has been a profound dearth of magically gifted man-kin. This is likely due to a combination of factors, including the lack of training and the public vilification of magic as a whole (see: the Ardent). The most significant factor, however, is the Barrier, which suppresses the connection between the flesh and other realms. The Barrier is destroyed in Book 3 of the series, leading to a sudden spike in the number of magically gifted man-kin. Reflections and Echoes: The specific technique for casting magical spells is often described as casting "echoes." The theory behind this technique is as follows: Almost everything that exists in the world around us (the flesh) contains a "reflection" in both the shadow and in the dream. The flesh, the shadow, and the dream are thus intertwined to form reality. Every action in the flesh causes an "echo" to echo "up" into the shadow and "down" into the dream. Conversely, action in the shadow echoes "down" into the flesh; and action in the dream echoes "up" into the flesh. (the use of the terms "up" and "down" is purely figurative -- the shadow is not literally above the flesh, and the dream is not literally below the flesh -- it is simply the arbitrary orientation of the Compass that places the shadow as "north" and the dream as "south") To most people, the echoes are imperceptible -- only the action in the flesh can be perceived. And although all action in the flesh causes echoes into the shadow and dream, most people are physically limited to perception and action in the flesh alone. We are simply unaware of our echoing effect on the shadow and dream. Those who are gifted, however, are able to perceive or affect the shadow or the dream directly. This is sometimes called "seeing," "feeling," or "touching" the shadow (or dream). This action, in the shadow (or dream), then echoes into the flesh. Because the physical realities of the shadow and dream are fundamentally different from the physical reality of the flesh, the rules of physics and limitations of the mind do not apply. Thus, "magical" effects (in the flesh) can be achieved by manipulating the shadow or dream to cause echoes in the flesh. Facets and aspects grant specific dimensions of perception and control within the shadow and dream, thereby increasing the caster's ability to echo into the flesh. The theory of reflections and echoes was developed by ziraduun seeking to understand the true nature of magic during the Myriad. It has become the most accepted philosophy of magic, because it is the easiest to visualize. But it is not the only philosophy of magic. Other viable philosophies exist. Ga'arg mystics, for example, believe that reality is etched as runes upon a folded, invisible skin, and marks of "ink" seep "through" the folds to appear again elsewhere on the skin. This is roughly equivalent to the notion of reflections and echoes. Pure Shadows, Pure Flesh, and Pure Dreams: Not everything has a reflection. There are some things that exist solely in the shadow, flesh, or dream. Thus, the movement of these things does not create an echo. Essences of pure shadow are called jaishen. Essences of pure flesh are called golam or elementals. Essences of pure dream are called maere. A jaishen has no effect whatsoever on the flesh and cannot perceive the flesh, but indirectly can be affected by echoes (in the shadow) that echo up from the flesh. The same principles apply to golam and maere. No man-kin is golam. To put it another way, a man-kin (in the flesh) will always have a reflection in either the shadow or dream. Under certain circumstances, the spiritual essence of a man-kin may pass into jaishen or maere upon death in the flesh. The soul thus becomes disconnected from physical reality, yet continues to exist. The origin of the term "shadowdancing" (jaishenzin) comes from the Myriad practice of the se'anzin, in which the living commune with the "dead" who have become jaishen. There are similar ancient rituals for contacting maere. It is believed that all dragh-kin have dream souls and become maere when they die. "Entering" the Shadow or the Dream: Because the shadow and dream are purely metaphysical, it is impossible to literally "see" or "touch" them. Nonetheless, the man-kin mind will attempt to organize and provide familiar structure to the alien "sensation" or "awareness" of a facet or aspect. This often manifests, to the caster, as a dreamlike illusion. This makes it easier for the mind to assimilate information that otherwise does not make any sense. In fact, many ziraduun are unable to use (or control) magic without first invoking the illusion for themselves (this is, by far, the most common defect). This practice is so common that it is called "entering the shadow" (or "entering the dream"). Among advanced ziraduun, it is considered sloppy and inefficient, and is discouraged. Moreover, it is a misnomer, because the caster is always "in" the shadow (or dream), even when he cannot "see" it. The easiest way to "enter" the shadow (or the dream) is to block all other senses. Thus, the mind is left with only the shadow (or dream) and will construct an illusionary reality around that information. This can be achieved through deep meditation in a quiet place. It can also be achieved accidentally through sleep, unconsciousness, drowning, or shock. This is likely how the "grim" dream got its name. The stronger a mage's gift, the less likely they will need to enter the shadow (or dream) to sense it. Objects with Reflections: Reflections are not unique to kin or even to living creatures. Most inanimate objects have reflections, too. For example, a sword may exist in the flesh as a sharp metal blade, but it may also have a reflection in the shadow that takes on a different form. Certain extraordinary artifacts have extraordinary reflections that give them magical powers in the flesh. This is the origin of all magical enchantments. Significantly, a mundane kin (a person without any magical talent) may use an enchanted object to achieve a magical effect. Objects with extraordinary shadows are called jaishen'tarr. Objects with extraordinary dreams are called maeren'tarr. The name of the magical effect may become a prefix when referring to the item (i.e., an artifact imbued with the spell sona may be called a sona tarr). Certain extremely rare artifacts have sentient reflections -- meaning their enchantments can "think." These artifacts can be extremely powerful but also unpredictable, finicky, or even moody. It is even possible to attach the jaishen or maeren soul of a deceased person to a jaishen'tarr or maeren'tarr artifact to effectively imbue the object with a kin soul. This practice was outlawed during the Myriad, however, because it was viewed as a form of slavery. The "Between" Near the end of the Myriad, ziraduun of the Academy discovered an impossibly thin "space" that separates the shadow from the flesh and the flesh from the dream. This space became known as the "Between" (sometimes called the null). The Between is so incredibly small and thin that it is impossible to detect directly -- it can only be detected by inference. As such, it is poorly understood. All that is really known is that all echoes must pass "through" the Between. It was theorized, however, that the Between was responsible for the division between the shadow, flesh, and dream -- without the Between, the three realms of existence would blend together, possibly destroying all reality. Suul Barat studied the Between as part of his research into immortality. He believed that a man-kin soul must pass through the Between to become maeren upon death. He theorized that if he could somehow block this process, the soul could not leave the flesh and thus would not die. His theory was mostly wrong, but it led directly to his discovery of deathlock -- a powerful spell that allowed him to seize the bodies of the dead at the moment of their death, while locking their mind in an undying limbo. In a brash display of his newfound power, he deathlocked Nazagorn, the most powerful dragh-kin in Landfall, to make her his pet. Shortly afterward, all research and use of magic involving the Between was outlawed by the Academy. The Barrier is a powerful spell that exists in the Between. It dulls and limits the magical potential of all man-kin by muting the perception of reflections. The appearance of the Barrier marked the end of the Myriad. The Barrier, like the Between, is poorly understood. Spoiler: Unknown to the reader and characters for some time during the series, the maeren soul of the Sky Key locks the Forgotten God of Hate (Althuzah) and his minions in the Between. All shadowcasting and grim dreaming passes through the Between, briefly creating tiny fissures and pores that allow fragments of Hate to enter the flesh, the shadow, or the dream. The more powerful the spell, the larger the fissure and the more evil that leaks into the world. This is the source of woe. Little by little, as woe breaks through, tiny fragments of the Sky Key's soul crack, splinter, and float away on the River of Ages. Thus, as wizards use more magic, more woe breaks through, the Sky Key weakens, and Althuzah's presence in Landfall grows stronger. The Myriad shadowcaster Cyrildrim realized this. It is unclear whether the grim dreamer Suul Barat realized it. There is an ultra-secret specialty of forbidden magical spells directed specifically to the Between -- use of these spells can open gaping holes in the Sky Key, destabilize reality itself, and bring a flood of woe. To protect Landfall from Hate and from other wizards who might cast spells into the Between, Cyrildrim reinforced the Sky Key by casting part of his own soul into the Between, creating the Barrier. The Songblade, the only weapon capable of slaying someone's soul, is the only known artifact that can remove Cyrildrim's soul from the Between and destroy the Barrier. Woe of the Shadow, Woe of the Dream A grave disadvantage of magic is that it generates woe. Woe is the evil influence of Hate upon the world. All magic, regardless of whether it is shadow or dream magic, brings the Forgotten Gods of Hate (Sinthrall, Wrathmane, and Hexfane) and even Hate itself (Althuzah) into one's life. Prolonged use of magic is poisonous to the mind and body -- it turns one's soul and surroundings to pure evil. Even before the Myriad, ziraduun quickly developed methods to cope with woe. The most common method is to use a token (for shadowcasters) or a totem (for grim dreamers) to absorb the woe. A token is a special type of jaishen'tarr, and it may be anything -- a coin, a medallion, a figurine, a glove, etc. With proper training and precautions, woe is directed into the token and collected there, eventually turning it into a powerfully enchanted item of evil. The token is then discarded (burial being the most common method) and a new one is used. Totems are the maeren'tarr equivalent of tokens. If accidentally unearthed, used tokens and totems can bring great misfortune and even death to their finders. Aera's red glass dagger is a cursed totem, thoroughly haunted by Sinthrall, the god of lust. Her husband found it buried in a field outside Jotrfyn. Without a handy token or totem, a much less desirable method is to redirect the woe into the environment surrounding the caster. This is much like pollution, in that each individual occurrence is fairly insignificant, but the cumulative effect can be devastating. During the Myriad, the many wizards of the Academy, in Bahd'Aireal, used tokens and totems to avoid defiling their environment, but other less advanced centers of wizrada were less careful. As a result, there are now numerous ancient ruins suffused with woe so toxic and wretched that no man dare go near them. Such ruins are havens for ga'arg, ghuul, and other minions of Hate. The lost city of Nylsia is an example of a once-great capital turned into a woe-infested ruin by excessive, reckless use of wizrada. In Book 1, a massive surge of undirected woe turns Snow Anchor into a haunted ruin. Woe is one of the many reasons why magic is now regarded as sinful and why the Ardent hunts and executes ziraduun so fervently.